Cannonball
Must See Episodes *Joyride Personality Sam is sweet, soft spoken, gentle and a little geeky. Sam can be a bit of a klutz and is a little uncomfortable dealing with the opposite sex (he has a few issues with his looks and height). Powers Cannonball possesses the ability to generate thermo-chemical energy and release it through his skin. Accompanied by smoke and condensation, the equal and opposite reaction to this energy release propels his body through the air like a human rocket. Cannonball can cut off his propulsive power at will, allowing him to achieve a form of flight. As a side-effect of forming the thermo-chemical energies over the surface of his body, Cannonball is rendered virtually invulnerable while in flight, seen crashing through solid, stone walls and denting steel barricades with no harm to himself. Accompanying the release of energy is a half-inch, thick energy field that channels the explosion and protects his body from the direct effects of the blast. It also negates momentum-related effects, thereby cushioning his body from any impact up to a half-minute from the depletion of his energy. Cannonball's "blast field" extends to any person or object he is in physical contact with when using his propulsion powers, rendering them invulnerable as well. Early Life Samuel Guthrie was born in Cumberland County, Kentucky, the eldest of eleven children to his parents Lucinda and Thomas Guthrie, a coal mine worker. After the death of his father, sixteen-year-old Samuel Guthrie became the man of the house to his large family. To help support his family, Sam decided to work in his father's occupational field as a coal miner. The ous nature of the occupation caught up with him one day when Sam found himself trapped in a collapsing mine shaft. While trying to rescue his fellow worker, a friend of his father's who had introduced him to the job, Sam subconsciously activated his mutant ability to propel himself at superhuman speeds and used it to bring the pair to safety. After the coal indicent, Professor Charles Xavier offered Sam to come and join his school which Sam accepted. At some point, Sam went to the Xavier Mansion as a member of the New Mutants, a younger generation of mutants who were to eventually help and possibly replace the X-Men. Season 2 One of the new recruits, Cannonball can shoot himself towards things at great speed and can cause great damage to whatever he hits, just like a cannonball. Like Bobby, he likes to play the class clown, and will often carry out actions without thinking of the consequences. *'Bada Bing Bada Boom' The X-Men are training out on some cliffs with the New Mutants. Kurt is playing the victim and Boom Boom is supposed to go down on a stretcher and save him. Magma along with the rest of New Mutants were preparing the stretcher for Boom Boom. She rides down acting really careless and blasts apart the rocks that Kurt is 'trapped' under by creating a 'bomb' and she kicks him onto the stretcher. The stretcher starts up, but Kurt falls out. He ports back up, Tabitha starts rocking the stretcher and flinging "bombs". Logan yells down for them to cut it out, but the stretcher slams into the cliff wall. Kurt is knocked unconscious and falls. Scott blasts away the rocks below and Kurt falls into the ocean. Wolverine dives from the top of the cliff and saves him. Back at the Xavier Institute, Charles Xavier lectures Kurt and Tabitha about the incident early that morning while Magma talks with Sunspot. Xavier puts Nightcrawler and Boom Boom both on restrictions for two weeks, which includes being grounded, no powers, and two training sessions with Logan daily. *'Fun & Games ' At the start of the house party Jamie is seen dancing with Jubilee while Rahne talks with Sam, and Robert talks with Amara. During the house party, Bobby & Sam were sitting beside each other. Amara grabbed Sam to dance with her. Bobby laughed at him before Jubilee grabbed him to dance with her. *'Day of Reckoning I ' Sam is with the rest of the New Mutants when the mansion goes into lock down. When Amara escapes, he tries to follow her but can't penetrate the steel shutters. He continues to try cannonballing his way out through but only ends up hurting himself, causing Bobby to scoff at him. *'Day of Reckoning II ' The mansion has been set to self-destruct. When the clock is nearly counted down, the New Mutants look to Scott for leadership causing him to take over and tell them to follow him. They do. Then a shot of the mansion is shown exploding, seemingly killing all of the kids inside. When the other X-Men and The Brotherhood arrive after defeating the Sentinel and escaping the Military (Though leaving some of their teammates behind), they see that the mansion has been totaled and begin looking for the New Mutants and Scott. Sam emerges from the woods with everyone else. Sam tells everyone that they were able to survive by getting inside Cerebro and that it was just able to survive the blast. Just then, everyone except Scott is shocked when Charles morphs to reveal that it was actually Mystique all along. Season 3 *'Day of Recovery' Cyclops and Mystique are about to face off but they're interrupted by police sirens and suddenly police cars and helicopters are everywhere. Everyone scatters. The New Mutants are surrounded, but Berzerker blasts the cars and leads them off through the woods. Tabitha covers their escape by blowing up some trees. News clips are shown of the X-men identifying several of them by name. General public hysteria and fear are running rampant over mutants. The police and armed forces search for all mutants. The New Mutants come out of hiding as two policemen walk away, and follow Berzerker into the sewers where he says he knows of a better place for them to hide. In the sewers, the New Mutants run into a mutant named Caliban. He asks them who they are and what their business is in the sewers. Berzerker tells him that they're on the run from being hunted and that they're mutants like him. Caliban tells them that he already knew they were mutants, as he always knows. He tells them that they'll be safe here and they follow him. *'Mainstream' Xavier mentally wakes up all of the X-kids and calls the older kids into a meeting, while the younger ones have breakfast. *'Blind Alley' The mansion building has finally been completed and all that remains in the more personal touches which the X-Men handle themselves. Sam is seen using his powers to drill through the ground to create holes for Roberto to plant trees in. In the course of this, however, he winds up crashing into Ray. Season 4 *'Uprising' '''Sam and Amara are shown walking home together from the library when they are discussing about a report for homework. Sam almost drops one of his books and uses his powers to catch it. However, he accidentally crashed a wall, breaking some bricks. That brings the attention of Duncan Mathews and his gang, who were going to make him pay until Spike showed up. *Ascension, part 2' Cannonball uses his power to transport Rogue to the top of Apocalypse's pyramid. The Future When Charles Xavier was under Apocalypse's control, he scanned the mind of Apocalypse. In The Future, Xavier saw adult versions of the X-Men. Sam and the rest of the New Mutants are seen with a reformed Magneto. Note * Cannonball and Iceman appear, even called by name, but have no lines in Power Surge. Power Surge. * Though all the New Mutants appear, only Cannonball and Berzerker have any lines in African Storm. African Storm. * Sam drove Jean, Kitty, and Roberto to the airport. On Angel's Wings. * During Christmas Break. Sam drove Jean, Kitty, and Roberto to the airport. On Angel's Wings. * Cannonball and Sunspot are both shown, but have no lines in Cruise Control. Cruise Control. * Cannonball, Magma and Jubilee all appear, but have no dialog in Retreat. Retreat. * Sunspot and Cannonball appear, but have no lines in Target X. Target X. * Cannonball and the New Mutants make an appearance but have no lines in The Stuff of Villains. The Stuff of Villains. * Magma and Cannonball are in the same class, and both attend Bayville High School. Uprising. Appearances Other faces of Cannonball X-Force-_canonball.png|'X Force''' Comic (???) Uncanny_-_Cannonball.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) X-Treme_X-men_-_Cononball.png|'X-Treme X-Men' Comic (2001-2004) X-men_Legacy_-_Cannonball.png|'X-Men Legacy' Comic (2008 +) New_Mutants_-_Cannonball.png|'New Mutants' Comic (2009) X-men-_canonball.png|'X-Men' Comic (2011) X-men_-_Connonball_II.png|'X-Men' Comic (2011) Legacy_-_Canonball.png|'Age X' Comic (2011) X-men_Anim-_Canonball.png|'X-Men: The Animated Series' TV Series (1992-1997) Wolv_n_X_-_Legacy-Canonball.png|'Wolverine and the X-Men' TV Series (2008-2009) FPCannonball.png|New Mutants Film (2019)|link=https://x-menevolution.fandom.com/wiki/New_Mutants_(Movie) 36755836cbb08764c6c865a1be8c4acd.jpg|Marvel: Avengers Alliance (2012) References }} Category:Characters Category:X-Men Category:New Mutant Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Teens